


Spoiled

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Love Bites, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Ezor, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lotor loves getting spoiled by anyone of his ladies





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> All I’m gonna say is that Lotor deserves to get spoiled by his ladies once in a while and thus this fic came into being on ,y tumblr sinfultrails. Hope you guys enjoy, and any questions IM me or send me an ask on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Aaaaaaaaaw, lookit you~”

He blushes and shivers as he felt her palming between his legs, gently pumping his cock in her soft hands. He could hear her giggling as he bucked his hips up into the dildo.

Ezor giggles again and leaned down to kiss his thigh and up to his knee, as she pushes on the toy inside his soaking slit, watching him arch and shiver.

“Such a cute thing you are when you blush, oh my goodness~”

He bit his lip, toes twitching as he smiled at th next orgasm that was coming.

He pushed his hair back, watching her with a weak smile as his eyes are a bit glazed over.

“Hehehehe~ It’s such a shame the others aren’t here to watch you, honey. They’d be gushing at that orgasm face your making.”

Lotor snorted, before it turned into a soft moan when she started pushing at the dildo inside of him a little harder. He raised up his hios ith a gasp, cum and slick staining his inner thighs and the towels below him.

Oh he loved when Ezor decided to spoil him. She seemed to always know what to say and do to get him into this state.  
And he has been working hard lately….so hard….

Ezor moved over him, slipping one of her arms around his shoulders and gently kisses him deeply, “You’ve been so busy lovebug, it’s only fitting you get a day for one of us to spoil you,” she pressed light kisses to his forehead and cheeks lovingly.

”Such a cute lovebug you are~”

Lotor snorted and snickered, covering his face before gasping and arching, “E-Ezor….! Ezor f-fuck…..”

Her blue eyes seem to glow as she moved her hand up to grip his leaking cock and started to rub and pump him. But her eyes remained on his face as she gave him a sweet smile, so different from her suave little playful smirk she seemed to have whenever they went out…

He liked this expression better.

Lotor wrapped his arms around her neck, his cheeks darkening as small pinprick tears of pleasure dropped down his face. He nuzzled under her chin gasping and grinding down shivering.

“A…aaah…..!”

“It’s ok….it’s your day to get rewarded and spoiled remember?” She pressed soft kisses down his neck…

Before she bit down into his neck. Not hard to hurt, oh no never hurt! But it was enough to bruise for a while~

Lotor made a choked sound, and arched harder up into her pumping hand—

“Oooh! Orgasm number three!” She chuckled lovingly.

She released his cock and reached down to lightly pinch his clit as a fresh wave of fluids gush from his slit on to the towel of the floor and cum dribbling from his cock.

“Zethy, Narti and Acxa will be so proud with how much your stamina has improved, you used to just slump and fall asleep after two!”

Lotor shuddered and looked up at her before reaching up and stroking her face, “Nnngh…”

She crooned softly as she pulled him close to her with ease and gently stroked through his hair and cooing with her free hand. She gave him another soft kiss, before rocking him softly to help him recover a little.

He gasped, as his overstimulated clit sent more warm pulses through his slit, making him clench around the toy.

“Do you want to try for number four tonight?” She twirled the soft white locks in her fingers feeling the stress in his shoulders leaving his body.

He panted a moment, before he swallowed thickly and nodded, “Y-yes….”

She chuckled and gently laid him down flat on his back and moved to lay on him between his legs and watch him sweetly.  
“My spoiled cutie prince…”

Despite his state of pleasure shot bliss, Lotor laughed at her words.

_I’ll show you cute next time when I spoil you._


End file.
